


Умереть, не попытавшись

by TsissiBlack



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/pseuds/TsissiBlack
Summary: Пропущенная сцена перед взятием Золы.





	Умереть, не попытавшись

**Author's Note:**

> Эта вещь написана давно и, по трезвом размышлении, я решила указать произведение, оказавшее на ее написание сильнейшее влияние. Более серьезное и глубокое, чем мне поначалу показалось) Это "До свиданья, Пикадилли, Лестер-сквер, прощай" автора beatlomanka.

«Я вдруг понял, что могу умереть, так и не попытавшись», - сказал Баки, и на изможденном лице его была отчаянная, горькая решимость. – «Прости меня», - добавил он и поцеловал. 

Стив опешил. Они стояли на заднем дворе бара какого-то Богом забытого европейского городка, в помещении, прокуренном и душном от винных паров и запаха свежеотмытых солдатских тел, остались те, кого удалось спасти из лап ГИДРы, следующая операция Ревущих Командос была запланирована на послезавтра, а Стив Роджерс, капитан Америка, их командир, стоял у мусорного бака и не мог шелохнуться – Баки целовал его.

Губы Баки были теплыми и мягкими. Они легко, едва ощутимо касались Стивовых, умоляя, но не смея давить. Стив от удивления чуть приоткрыл рот, не понимая, не решаясь понять, что происходит, а Баки тут же углубил поцелуй, делая его невозможно нежным. 

Стив выдохнул в губы Баки, осторожно обхватил его затылок и ответил. Понимание обрушилось на него, как двенадцатый вал – завтра может и не быть, а он нужен Баки, которого и так чуть не потерял. По краю сознания поплыли воспоминания: Стив узнал, что письмо с соболезнованиями семье Баки подписано и черное отчаяние, плеснувшееся у сердца, как кислота; азарт, желание разрушить чертову базу ГИДРы, размазать, раскатать каждого виновного, убить всех, счастье от того, что Баки жив и узнал его; прыжок через пропасть – к Баки, потому что нельзя не справиться, если тот уже совершил невозможное – выжил; усталые, потухшие глаза Баки, идущего рядом с ним, его кривые улыбки; попытка напиться и вот – поцелуй. 

Стив сделал шаг назад, в темноту переулка за баром, не отрываясь от Баки, потянул его за собой и прижал к кирпичной стене. Пахло весной и помойкой, из бара слышалось разноязыкое многоголосье, а они двое притерлись друг к другу так тесно, что тяжелые пряжки их ремней жалобно заскрежетали. 

\- Я так давно, - выдохнул Баки, когда смог отдышаться. - Знал бы ты – как сильно и давно. 

\- Ты мне расскажешь, - Стив уперся лбом в его лоб и посмотрел в глаза. – Все расскажешь мне, идет? 

\- Можно мне?.. – полный вопрос Баки сформулировать то ли не сумел, то ли не посмел, но Стив понял его. 

\- Да, - решившись, ответил он. – Да.

У Баки снова сбилось дыхание, когда он слепо зашарил по телу Стива, будто боясь, что тот передумает. Погладил и сжал ягодицы, бедра, провел ладонями по спине.

\- Ты… я не могу, не могу больше, - лихорадочно шептал он, касаясь губами его шеи над жестким воротничком, - я так тебя… 

\- Ко мне? – Стив чувствовал, что еще несколько минут наедине с Баки в этом темном переулке, и вернуться в бар без позора станет невозможно – форменные штаны будут безнадежно испорчены. Как Баки делал это? Как ему удавалось постоянно переворачивать мир с ног на голову? 

\- Нет, - выдохнул Баки ему в шею. – Трибунал. В двух кварталах гостиница. Я первым, дай мне сорок минут, - Баки еще раз жадно его поцеловал и высвободился. – Я отправлю к тебе посыльного. 

Стив коротко кивнул и, когда Баки ушел, сам прислонился к стене, пытаясь унять колотящееся сердце. Мысли скакали, как кузнечики, он пытался осознать, на что согласился, и не мог. Он, конечно, догадывался о том, чем именно занимаются люди наедине, но смутно представлял себе процесс между мужчинами. Или не хотел представлять. Оставалось надеяться, что Баки более искушен в таких делах. Баки не подведет. 

В холле гостиницы стояла пыльная тишина, портье не было на месте, и Стив выдохнул с облегчением. Казалось, все на улице оборачивались ему вслед, будто догадываясь, куда он идет и зачем. Это, конечно, было не так, но он был уверен, что виноватое выражение лица и алеющие кончики ушей (черти бы взяли эту белокожесть) выдавали его с головой, и у портье могли появиться вопросы, а у Баки – неприятности. 

Сжав в кармане ключ с выбитым на брелке номером 301, Стив быстро поднялся на третий этаж и нашел нужный номер. Руки едва заметно подрагивали, и открыть замок получилось лишь со второго раза. Скользнув внутрь, он прижался спиной к двери, переводя дыхание. Баки оказался рядом так быстро, будто ждал в двух шагах от входа. А может оно так и было. Китель на нем уже был расстегнут, галстука не было, а от выражения потемневших глаз Стиву захотелось всего и сразу: такая жажда была в них. Он подошел вплотную, но не касаясь, так, что Стив чувствовал жар, исходивший от него, и терпкий, крепкий запах его тела, мыла и сигаретного дыма. 

Баки обхватил ладонями его лицо, будто пытаясь убедиться, что перед ним именно Стив, и погладил шершавыми пальцами его скулы. 

\- Пришел, - тихо прошептал он. – Стив…

У Стива внутри все сжалось от того, сколько неверия было в знакомых интонациях обычно ни в чем не сомневающегося Баки. 

\- Конечно, - так же тихо ответил Стив и осторожно притянул его к себе. – Разве я когда-нибудь обманывал тебя?

\- Ты не передумал? Уверен? 

\- Да, уверен, - как мог твердо отозвался Стив, и вдруг почувствовал, что действительно уверен. Это Баки, которого он знает с детства, который видел его любым, даже самым неприглядным. Это Баки, за которого он готов отдать жизнь, и рамки простой дружбы с которым они перешагнули давным-давно, еще в юности. Стив вспомнил чувство жадного собственничества, которое всегда испытывал к Баки, почти ревность, если какая-то девчонка задерживалась около него дольше нескольких недель, тоску, с которой оставался в Нью-Йорке, зная, что Баки уезжает и они не увидятся слишком долго, и черный страх, свернувшийся у сердца, когда он понял: «слишком долго» может превратиться в «никогда». 

И вот теперь Баки его, Баки с ним. И как так вышло, что он не понял, не почувствовал этого надлома, безнадежности и острой потребности Баки раньше? Стив это выяснит, но не сейчас. 

Баки вдруг вжался в Стива, припечатав его к двери, шумно, по-звериному, вдохнул его запах у шеи и застонал. 

\- Пойдем, - лихорадочно прошептал он, - пойдем, прошу. Я так… умру, если не увижу тебя. Всего, целиком. 

Он потянул его в небольшую полутемную комнатку, освещенную лишь светом уличного фонаря. Стив шел, как в тумане, а сердце билось гулко и почти больно от осознания: самое важное происходит здесь, сейчас. 

То ли Баки действительно знал, что нужно делать, то ли его вели инстинкт и жажда, но когда он дернул ремень Стива и длинно, невозможно медленно огладил его там, где Стив и сам стеснялся касаться себя, там уже было невыносимо горячо. Член пульсировал в такт стонам Баки, казалось, Стив сам дышал в этом ритме коротких, чувственных звуков. Он и не знал, что Баки так может.

Они выпутывались из одежды, помогая друг другу, и Стиву казалось: он сгорит. Он просто вспыхнет к чертям, все испортит, или раздавит Баки, или сделает ему больно. Он был готов на все, чтобы этого не допустить. 

Когда разгоряченная кожа коснулась прохладного постельного белья, Стив вдруг осознал: он действительно собирается сделать это. Заняться сексом. Любовью. С Баки. От этой мысли его с ног до головы окатило горячей волной, выломило в пояснице. Ему было и жарко, и стыдно, и невероятно хорошо. Он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Ни с кем. И – подумалось вдруг – вряд ли бы смог.

Губы Баки будто оставляли на шее крошечные ожоги. Кожа стала горячей, но эти губы были просто обжигающими. Стиву казалось, что от мест, где Баки касается его, по коже бегут огненные нити. В голове не было ни единой мысли. Только образы: Баки усмехается, склонив голову на бок, и опускает ресницы; Баки спит, приоткрыв яркие губы, и тихонько постанывает во сне; Баки обнимает его, едва достающего ему до плеча, и легкомысленно обещает, что все будет хорошо. 

Баки здесь. Стив задыхался, некстати вспомнив об оставшейся в прошлом астме, когда тот провел языком быстро остывающую дорожку по его шее и жадно, по-звериному лизнул его. 

\- Стиви, Стив… не передумаешь? Пока я еще могу… наверное. 

\- Нет, - честно ответил Стив. – Я… хочу этого. Всего. Тебя.

Баки сорвался на короткий стон и прикрыл глаза, беззвучно шевеля губами, а потом обрушился сверху, как океанская волна. Когда они соприкоснулись – впервые – абсолютно лишенными одежды телами, Стиву показалось, что они были созданы именно для этого: перекатываться, жадно вжимаясь друг в друга, захватывать ладонями горячую влажную кожу, деля вдохи и выдохи. 

Стиву подумалось, что такого наслаждения не в силах выдержать даже его улучшенное сывороткой тело, что он просто взорвется к чертям, когда Баки, приподнявшись на локте, обхватил их там, внизу. Обоих сразу. И смотрел, смотрел подернутыми дымкой глазами, будто не мог поверить. 

Стив как в бреду подкинул бедра, обхватил Баки, обнял его, слушая рваные выдохи. Из-за шума в ушах он не услышал собственного крика, когда на самом краю цеплялся за Баки, боясь отпустить, потерять. Не сейчас, Боже, пусть бы вообще никогда. 

\- Стив? – тихо, чуть виновато выдохнул Баки, подняв голову с его груди. – Ты…

\- Мне хорошо. Господи, как же мне хорошо, Бак. А ты… - Стив почувствовал, как неумолимо краснеет под внимательным, теплым взглядом Баки. - А тебе?.. 

\- О, - чуть насмешливо ответил тот. - Матом можно?

\- Нет, - с улыбкой ответил Стив.

\- Тогда очень, очень хорошо. Жаль, что я так долго не решался, - Баки сел на постели, ничуть не стесняясь наготы, выбил из смятой пачки сигарету и жадно затянулся. 

\- Насколько раньше? 

\- Лет десять назад, - не глядя на него, ответил Баки. 

Стив протянул руку и провел по его спине кончиками пальцев, удивляясь, что так теперь можно. Что это не будет выглядеть странно и не по-дружески. Желание касаться Баки жило в нем, сколько он себя помнил. Иногда оно вспыхивало почти нестерпимо, заставляя сжимать челюсти и кулаки. Он не понимал природу этого навязчивого желания: даже в относительно безболезненные периоды его тело будто не хотело тратить силы на всякие глупости, никак не связанные с выживанием. Так что если до сыворотки он и испытывал подобие сексуального возбуждения, то это никак не было связано с Баки. Баки был больше, чем просто объект желания, красивый, но запретный. Баки был всем. Их отношения выходили далеко за рамки дружеских, но ни один из них этого не понимал в должной мере, не видел в них ничего лишнего. Границ между ним и Баки было мало, но они были. Они не говорили о сексе: были не так воспитаны; они не обсуждали личную жизнь Баки (у Стива ее и в помине не было); не касались друг друга так, как иногда хотелось Стиву: провести ладонями по волосам Баки, по его теплой шее. В этом не было ничего сексуального, вернее, Стив не догадывался о причинах своего желания. До того, как сегодня Баки прижал его к холодной стене и, взглянув так, будто ожидал, что Стив его ударит, поцеловал. 

\- Десять лет назад это было бы невозможно, - наконец, вынырнув из своих мыслей, ответил Стив. 

\- Я знаю, - глухо отозвался Баки. – Ты…

\- Мне… не хотелось. Вообще. 

Баки загасил сигарету и внимательно, серьезно посмотрел на него. 

\- Не нужно, - улыбнулся Стив. – Теперь… - он снова почувствовал, что краснеет, - теперь проблема в другом, - он прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть, с какой жаждой смотрит на него Баки, и закончил: - Теперь мне хочется слишком многого. 

\- Чего? Скажи мне, - Баки склонился над ним, провел рукой по его животу и обвел кончиками пальцев снова налившийся кровью член.

\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Стив. – Всего. С тобой. 

Баки рвано выдохнул и вытянулся рядом, широко огладил шею и плечи, повторяя путь ладоней губами, что-то прошептал Стиву в шею, обдавая горячим дыханием, и поцеловал. Длинно, нежно, медленно. 

\- Я тебя… - начал он и замолчал, отчаянно пытаясь продолжить. – Ты…

Но Стив понял.

\- Я твой, - он обхватил его лицо ладонями и, не отводя взгляда, продолжил: - До самого конца. 

\- До конца, - эхом повторил Баки и, прикрыв глаза, потерся щекой о его ладонь. – Я тоже твой. Давно. Просто, чтобы ты знал. 

\- Я знаю. Знаю, Бак. 

Баки опустился сверху приятной тяжестью, которую Стив теперь легко мог выдержать, и потерся бедрами. 

\- Ты стал таким огромным, Стив. Везде, - с усмешкой уточнил он. – А краснеешь по-прежнему. 

\- Я сегодня, похоже, выдал годовую норму… - член Баки в этот момент скользнул вдоль члена Стива особенно удачно, и он застонал. – Боже…

Это было последним, что он смог произнести. Во всяком случае, осознанно, потому что Баки, бросив отчаянный взгляд на часы, заставил его забыть обо всем. 

\- Ты веришь мне? – тихо спрашивал он, касаясь Стива между ягодиц, и он, сгорая от жгучей, сладкой, почти обморочной неловкости, отвечал: 

\- Да. 

\- Позволь мне, пожалуйста, Стив, - горячечно шептал Баки, прижавшись лбом к его плечу, а головкой члена – к месту, о двойном предназначении которого Стив до этого вечера даже не догадывался. 

\- Да, - снова отвечал Стив, шире разводя колени.

\- Смотри на меня. Смотри, Стив.

И Стив смотрел, не отрываясь, на яркие губы, карминно-красные, припухшие, в глаза, такие жаркие, что от одного их взгляда внутри все переворачивалось, на растрепанные волосы, на тени ресниц. Лицо Баки, знакомое с детства, сейчас казалось очень красивым. Стив даже подумал, что Баки – самое красивое, что ему посчастливилось видеть. И то, что это от его неумелых ласк Баки стонал, тихо, горячо выдыхая «мой» куда-то в шею, от вида его искаженного будто от боли лица, Стива вело, как от крепчайшего виски. Баки был с ним, в нем, казалось, он заслонил собой весь привычный мир, в котором и так занимал неприлично много места. 

Стив не боялся боли, да ее и не было. Только бесконечное, всеобъемлющее чувство принадлежности, клейма, которое Баки выжег на нем. Он весь был ею, этой меткой. Казалось, каждый след от поцелуя, каждое прикосновение ложатся на его кожу размашистой надписью: «Собственность Баки Барнса». 

Стиву хотелось, чтобы все видели эту надпись. Хотел нести ее, как нес свой щит – с гордостью. Но это было за гранью. Чем-то, чему не суждено сбыться. Никогда. 

Баки вычерчивал на его влажной от пота груди сложные узоры, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, а Стив лежал, тесно переплетаясь с ним ногами. Под его закрытыми веками плыли разноцветные круги: желтые, красные, оранжевые. Все тело стало легким и звонким, будто до этого самого мига, до того, как они с Баки умерли, распались в пыль, перемешавшись, и заново собрали себя, он и не жил вовсе. 

\- Я тебя люблю, - прошептал Стив Баки в волосы. – И так будет, сколько бы времени ни прошло. 

\- Не зарекайся, - ответил ему Баки. – Ты…

\- Обещаю. 

Баки, приподнявшись, долго смотрел ему в глаза, а потом усмехнулся одними губами: 

\- Я верю тебе. И тоже обещаю, что пока я жив, в твердом уме и здравой памяти, у меня есть только ты. И будешь. Клянусь.

Стива будто укололи в сердце ледяной иглой. Он резко сел и прижал Баки к себе, будто тот был не крупным мужиком почти одного с ним роста, а только что снятым с дерева котом. 

\- Не говори так. Ты будто прощаешься. 

\- Мне теперь не страшно, - ответил Баки. – Больше всего на свете я жалел, что не решился. Тогда, у Золы. Я лежал на столе, со мной творили отвратительные вещи, от воспоминания о которых меня тошнит до сих пор, твердил и твердил звание-фамилию-номер, а сам думал о том, что сдохну, как трус. Так и не узнав, был ли у меня шанс. Теперь…

\- Ты не умрешь. Никто не умрет. 

\- Так не бывает, - возразил Баки и снова его поцеловал. – У меня есть сегодня. Здесь и сейчас.

\- У нас есть, - поправил его Стив. 

Баки откинулся на подушки, потянув и его, выгнулся, оплел собой, и Стив забыл о неприятном разговоре. Когда у него не было ничего, у него был Баки. Теперь ему и не нужно ничего, кроме него.

***

За окном брезжил серый рассвет, и, собираясь в штаб, они с наслаждением сталкивались локтями, толкались, поминутно касаясь друг друга и путая вещи. Радость вскипала в крови колкими пузырьками, как шампанское, и все казалось легким и преодолимым. Они поймают Золу, завершат войну и вернутся в Бруклин. Вернутся с войны. Из радиолы лился медленный фокстрот, и Баки, дурачась, провел Стива несколько дорожек, закружил, легко касаясь талии и плеча. Стив ощущал, как теплое блаженство, счастье от того, что Баки рядом, наполняет его. Ему все по силам, потому что он, наконец, разглядел правильного партнера.


End file.
